User blog:GodOfNerds/character sheet XX
Name:Daniel "Sin" Sindile Age:28 Occupitation:Time Traveler,Zombie Survivor,Werewolf,Healer, Alignment:Chaotic Neutral, Motto:A Day Lost Today Is A Day Gained Tommorow. Quotes:"Dont Be Scared, Its Only The Zombie Apocalypse." Likes: Coats, Food, Energy, Dislikes:Zombies,Vampires,ZV-Virus, Gender: Male Preferences: Female, Hobbies:Killing Zombies, Talents:Killing Zombies,Incredible Skilled In Almost Anyway,Survivor,Survival Instinct,Supress Pain,Tame Any Creature, Powers:W-Gene,Time Travel,Kill A Vampire Or Zombie Instantly With A Single Bite,Virus Immunity,Timeless,Intravenous Exoskeleton,Healer,Super Condition,Dependt On The Virus, Backstory:Daniel was born on january 6th year 2164, in the year 2021 humans discovered that there were 5 different genes or DNA indexes, the different genes were the H-Gene which only humans possesed. V-Gene which only vampires possesed now that you hear vampires you must think of a blood sucking superhuman thats wrong atleast in this world, here "Vampires" were people that had a twice as strong body as humans but were sensitive to sunlight radiation. The Z-Gene that "infected" carries, infected is the term used for people who has been injected with a virus, that virus turns off all except the basic primal instincts for example survive by eating flesh, killing threats and not caring for fashion sense. The W-Gene that only Werewolfs possesed, the W´s vere the most impressive ones, all these genes were carried by 1 in a trillion but when they found the first werewolf they found it as a gigantic wolf like being, a werewolf is fully capable of transforming and shifting their own body they also dont age. But there was also the HZVW-Gene also known as immunity, a gene that allows the carrier to resist the infection but that doesnt protect them from getting ripped apart. But the one in a bazillion chance that we got a mix of 3 was the least expected thing, Daniel was the first ever Z-W-HZVW-Gene carrier, Sometime around the year 2169 his Genes manifested, he turned into his werewolf form and killed everyone in his school 678 killed 673 innocent people killed 5 infected killed. The government covered it up, the government (now will be called TG) recruited Daniel and trained him, to survive, to thrive,to conquer, to travel, TG trained Daniel for 16 years and after that when they saw him fit, they let him loose on, after 1 week he had killed,slaughtered and massacred 500000 infected, he was recongnized was the ultimate Z killing machine. They gave him a temporal distorter which they had been working on since 1992, and told him that there had never been a single case of infected before 2021 but the probability of that was less than 1%, thats when they checked the files on a Daniel, he had been seen in france 1652, england 1423, germany 1999, england 1888. They now knew what had to be done, he was to be sent back in time so he could destroy/eliminate all different infected from the past. But he couldnt show his face so he mastered his werewolf shapeshifting, and gained to ability to shift into a 3rd form the form he called the reaper. After only killing zombies for around 7 years, not ever talking to a woman, he decided to go back to the year 2167, he went back to his home by instinct and then he accidentally met his 4 year oldself, who was incredibly nice,smart and kind. According to Daniel himself, this did not upset the timeline since it was already written in history. Daniel later took the nickname/codename "Sin" because of all the killings and his last name "Sindile". Forms And Events: The Event.png|The Event. Sin Meets Daniel. True Form.jpg|Daniels W-Gene Form. Infected.jpg|Infected. Casual Look. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet